molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man
Original = Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man is the third installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. It features robotic hero and protagonist of his eponymous video game series, Mega Man, against on of the protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series and comic book series, Sally Acorn. Cast Molemanninethousand as Mega Man Ilean Ing as Sally Acorn Lyrics: Mega Man: Turn up the Beat and crank up the Bass, So I can Mega–bust a Cap–com in this royal brat's face! I'll call up Rush, Auto, Eddie and Roll For an assault that'll decimate your Knothole! I have so many games, it's hard to keep tally, While your show, Sally, never even got a real finale! What am I even fighting you for? Where the Hell is Sonic? He should be my opponent; you're not iconic! The reasons I'm superior are too many to list; In the original games, you don't fucking exist! You're the Mary Sue creation of a bunch of stupid DiC''ks, And I'd sooner be defeated by Sandy Cheeks! You're a ''mistake that should be treated with contempt. I'd call you a Zero, but that would be a compliment. I'll forever remain in the gaming hall of fame. SEGA should have let you die back in "Endgame"! Sally Acorn: Was that supposed to upset me, you little Mega–fart? It's hard to take you seriously when this is your cover art. You think I'm unaware that I'm not in the games? Or that I care a single iota about that? For shame! It's hard to be jealous of SEGA's mediocre Sonic, When you're the queen of the world's most underrated comic. The way I see it, you're just a violent brute, Yet you repeatedly fail to end your problems at their root. You've had, what is it now, your last four titles cancelled? Wow. Do us both a favor, and go get dismantled. I'll give you a Knuckles sandwich like I did Fiona Fox, So hard that you regurgitate your squealing little voice box! Your creator abandoned you; your career is at an end. I'll get NICOLE to delete all your NetNavi friends! My words will stump you worse than those disappearing blocks. Call me Elec Woman, 'cause you're gonna get shocked, Rock! Mega Man: I'll take my Metal Blades and cut you down to size. And… wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be roboticized? Whatever; it won't matter when I vaporize your head. Ha! That's funny because the squirrel gets dead! I'd normally copy your powers, but I'm in no hurry. After all, I might catch your terminal case of furry! The fighting robot will shoot you down with extreme prejudice. And this time, it won't be undone by Genesis. Sally Acorn: You sound strained, Blue Bomber. You should go back into stasis. Your maker shares his name with a twisted, evil rapist! By the way, I'm not a squirrel, I'm a freaking chipmunk, Though I'm not like Alvin… Unlike you, you squeaky little Punk! I've got the brains and the beauty here; all you have is brawn. And your voice is more cacophonic than "Okkusenman"! This should go without saying, but I'll spit it for emphasis: Forget Dr. Wily! Call me your Archie–nemesis! You're supposed to be a hero, but you're acting like a badnik. I suggest you go see X, because I think you've gone maverick! Out of all your petty insults, not one is new to me. Let me guess: You prefer Sonic with that psycho skank Amy? I'll get my friends Carmelita, Krystal and Minerva, Form a posse of vixens and quadruply serve ya'! When you try stepping up against this righteous Mobian, You'll find that just like with Air Man, you're never going to win! Poll Who won? Mega Man Sally Acorn Trivia: * First and likely only battle to have a sequel, Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2. * First battle to feature a video game character. * This battle was originally going to be Sally Acorn Vs. Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. A cover image was even made before the idea was changed. ** Mrs. Brisby, however, would later be used in Ralph Bakshi Vs. Don Bluth. |-|Remaster = Saly Acorn Vs. Mega Man (REMASTERED) is a remaster of the third installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. It was released on April 11, 2018. Cast Molemanninethousand as Mega Man Stacey Patrone as Sally Acorn Lyrics 'Mega Man:' Yo, turn up the Beat and amplify this track's Bass, 'Cause I'm about to Mega–bust a Cap–com in this royal brat's face! I'll call up Rush, Auto, Eddie and Roll For an assault that's sure to decimate your Knothole! I've been in so many games, it's hard to even keep tally, While your squalid series, Sally, never even got a real finale! What am I even fighting you for; where the Hell is Sonic? He's the one I ought to battle; you're hardly iconic! Bitch, the reasons I'm superior are too many to list; In the canonical game series, simply put, you don't exist! You're just the Mary Sue creation of a bunch of stupid DiCks, And I would sooner lose a bout to Sandy motherfucking Cheeks! You're a mistranslated mistake that should be treated with contempt, And though I would call you a Zero, that would be a compliment! I'll live forever in the annals of the gaming hall of fame, But SEGA should have let take your final fall in "Endgame"! 'Sally Acorn:' Was that intended to upset me, now, you little Mega-fart? Don't you expect I'll be afraid here; boy, I've seen your cover art! What, do you think I'm unaware of my own absence from the games, Or that I care the tiniest amount about that fact? For shame! I'm not inclined to jealousy for SEGA's mediocre Sonic When I'm the queen of the most underrated, longest-running comic! Well, the way I look at it, you're nothing but a violent brute, Yet you repeatedly refuse to end your problems at their root! So, how's your franchise doing? Right: you've had your last four titles cancelled; Wow! Do both of us a favor, and go get yourself dismantled. I'll give you a Knuckles sandwich like I did Fiona Fox: So hard that you'll regurgitate your whiny, squealing little voice box! Left behind by your creator, your career is at an end. I'll have NICOLE go and delete the lot of your NetNavi friends! My words will stump you worse than any set of disappearing blocks: Just call me Elec Woman, 'cause your rusty hide's in for a shock, Rock! 'Mega Man:' Just watch me take my Metal Blades and cut you down to size, And… wait a minute, I thought you're supposed to be roboticized? Whatever: it'll hardly matter once I vaporize your head! Ha-ha; that's funny because the squirrel gets dead! Well, in regards to copying your powers, I'm in no hurry: After all, it might infect me with your wack-ass case of furry! I'm the super fighting robot who'll end you with utter prejudice, And this time, it won't even be undone by Super Genesis! 'Sally Acorn:' You're sounding strained, Blue Bomber; you should go back into stasis. Man, your maker shares his name with a sadistic, evil rapist! Your squirrel jokes don't phase me, SpongeBot MetalPants; I'm a chipmunk, Although I'm one far cry from Alvin, unlike you, you squeaky little Punk! I've got the brains and beauty here; all you have is the brawn, Paired with a voice that's more cacophonous than "OKKUSENMAN", And this much ought to go without saying, but I'll spit it just for emphasis: To Hell with Dr. Wily! Just call me your Archie-nemesis. You claim to be a hero, but you're acting like a badnik. I'd suggest you go report to X, 'cause I'd say you've gone maverick! All your trite and petty insults won't suffice to verbal-slay me; Man, I'll bet you prefer Sonic with that skanky psycho Amy! I'll call up my homegirls Carmelita, Krystal and Minerva; Form a badass vixen posse that'll quadruply serve ya'! Simply put, try stepping up against this righteous Mobian, And it's Acorn Ga Taosenai for you: you're never gonna win! Poll Who won the remaster? Mega Man Sally Acorn Category:Season 1 Category:Moleman's Epic Rap Battles Category:Molemanninethousand Category:Ilean Ing Category:Stacey Patrone